


Lullaby

by gleefulmusings



Series: Tickle My Fancy [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Season 1 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt explains to Brittany why Quinn is giving Beth up for adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

"But I don't understand," Brittany said sadly, gazing at Beth through the observation window of the nursery. "Why is Quinn giving her away?"

"She's not giving her away, sweetheart," Kurt said gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She's giving her up."

Brittany frowned. "What's the difference?"

Kurt was quiet for a long while. Brittany counted five whole Mississippis.

"I think the difference is that _giving her away_ implies that Quinn is giving Beth to whomever asked, but that's not the case. She deliberated long and hard about giving Beth to Shelby, making sure Shelby would be the best mother possible, and finally decided it would be what was best for her."

"Best for Quinn or for Beth?"

"Both, I think. Quinn loves her baby so much that she wants her to have the best home possible. Quinn can't give her that, no matter how much she wants to. Her parents are getting a divorce, her mother doesn't have a job, and Quinn is still in high school. She wants to go to college and get an education so that she can have a career which will allow her to provide for her future children. Quinn is making the ultimate sacrifice by placing her child before herself. It's the most unselfish decision she's ever made. I'm very proud of her."

Brittany thought about that and finally decided that Kurt was right. "But what about Puck? He really wants his baby."

Kurt sighed. "I know, and I truly believe Noah's heart is in the right place. He wants to be the father he never had, but he's not thinking clearly. Of course he wants his child; that could only ever be considered a good thing, but he's thinking of what's best for himself, not what's best for Beth. He's not ready to be a father yet, but I think that one day, when he's ready, he'll be a very good one."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Noah's a good man, Brittany. Or he will be, one day. He still has some growing up to do, but the fact that he loves Beth as much as he does, that he's stood by Quinn longer than any of us thought him capable, shows that one day he'll be that man."

"I thought you didn't like them."

He shrugged. "I don't have feelings about them one way or the other. They're not my friends, but I don't hate them or wish them ill. Maybe that's why I'm able to view the situation more objectively. I understand how Puck feels; I'd want to claim my child, too. But I also recognize what Quinn is going through. It wouldn't be fair to keep a baby when you can't properly care for her."

Brittany sighed and returned to gazing at Beth. "She's so beautiful."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "She is, just like her parents."

"I want a baby," she whispered.

"I do, too. Someday."

She ducked her head. "I don't think Santana does."

"Well," he said slowly, "that's her decision, just like wanting a baby is yours. We're only sixteen, sweetheart. Santana may change her mind."

Brittany nodded, but doubted that he was right. It was rather shocking to her, that Kurt might be wrong about something. "When we're grown up, and if it's just us, will you have a baby with me?"

He leaned over and kissed her nose. "I can't think of a better mother."

She placed her head on his shoulder, took his hand in hers, and let him guide them away.

Puck and Quinn emerged from the shadowy corner, tears streaking down both their faces as they watched the pair leave.

"We've made some really bad decisions," Quinn said quietly, regretting every unkind comment she had ever uttered about Kurt and Brittany.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but giving Beth to Shelby isn't one of them."

She looked up at him and gave him a searching look. "Really?"

He nodded once, swiftly. "Hummel…Kurt…was right. As much as I love her, I'm not ready. I'm sorry I pressured you."

"He was right that you'll one day be a good father, too," she murmured.

"I hope so."

"I know so."


End file.
